Chilled Feelings
by Allana
Summary: Snow falls in Roswell and these are poems about some of the character's feelings.


Title: Snow  
Rating: G  
Reason: I just felt inspired by snow. :)  
Disclaimer: Duh. I don't own Roswell. I don't own the weather either, but we share it   
equally, don't we? I hope Jason Katims and the WB will let me borrow Roswell for a   
while. :)  
Summary: There is an extreme quirk in the weather and snow falls in Roswell. These   
are the poetic portrayals of some of the character's feelings. Enjoy!  
  
~*~Isabel~*~  
Never has it ever been this cold.   
The soft snow swirls around in the air, but melts if it hits the road.  
Such a beauty, only attainable with the frigid air.  
It could be the same with me.  
  
The Ice Queen.  
Some think it's my title, and they could be right.  
A beauty in cold blood.  
I am like the snow.  
  
It seems that I could only stick and grow upon others that are cold like me.  
Alex, the pavement: it's too warm for me to survive.  
I can only be cold: to be warm is to feel.  
Feel pain at melting.  
  
"Into each life, a little rain must fall."  
What of snow?  
Snow is colder than rain: by far, more deadly.  
Deadly like Vilandra.  
  
Vilandra is the true Ice Queen.  
She holds me back from feeling.  
As cruel as the hard wind: will she betray us all again?  
And what is Isabel?  
  
Isabel may be but a shadow of her, snow where there is ice.  
Who am I?  
I can only wonder, but for now, they call me:  
The Ice Queen.  
  
~*~Liz~*~  
I wake to find a cool breeze on my skin.  
Then it hardens into cold.  
I pulled the warmth over me to try to shut it out,  
But I snap awake again.  
  
Could it be?  
It almost seems like the end of the world.  
Swirling white everywhere: like bleached killer bees running rampant.  
Freezing to the touch: the bees do indeed sting.  
  
A realization occurs:  
They sting like destiny.  
Max's destiny seems so cold: how could someone be chosen for him?  
He is devoid of choice.  
  
Free will.  
Even the snow has some of it.  
It even came to Roswell, of all places.  
It blows where it will, where it's allowed.  
  
Yet, I at least have come to party accept it.  
I had to become cold, like the snow,  
To do what I did to Max.  
But I can't stand to be cold forever.  
  
I am human, and like the snow when it becomes warm,  
It changes phases.  
Then, soft water I am: freezing no longer.  
Then regret fills me, but the future forces me to obey destiny.  
  
Yes, I have become water now,   
Encased in a layer of ice so no one sees.  
Water like the tears I cry every night.  
Warm or cold, it may kill me.  
  
~*~Max~*~  
I feel the cold closing in around me.  
Is there any warm presence nearby?  
I fear I may freeze to death.  
Death.  
  
If I hadn't been there, Liz would have died.  
Kyle would have died.  
Died needlessly in a war I don't want to fight.  
Died like Broody could have, like Rath and Lonnie might have.  
  
Died like Liz's love for me.  
Why did she turn to snow?  
Or is it an illusion: one cannot see far in a snowfall.  
No one will say.  
  
Maybe I should be like the snow.  
Then the pain will go away.  
But I can't live like that.  
My human side won't let me.  
  
I must not become part of the cold.  
Can an unfeeling person hope?  
No, they just go on,  
Unrelentingly.  
  
~*~Tess~*~  
Snow. I knew it once,  
A dreamy fantasy from when I was a girl.  
I would point outside and say:  
"Daddy, it's snowing!"  
  
But Nasedo doesn't turn.  
"We have more important things to worry about."  
I would pout, cry, scream:  
But he would not let me be who I was.  
  
So snow became a barrier.  
Nasedo unknowingly turned me into ice.  
He taught me to be strong,   
To live for the destiny.  
  
I don't want to be strong anymore.  
I envy what Max and Liz had,  
What it means to love.  
My dream memories are petty things.  
  
They are not real memories.  
Our kind were not meant for strong emotions.  
Just strong shells.  
Shells made of ice, melting on this human Earth.  
  
Like the snow.  
I want to step out into the sun,  
And melt.  
Then I will be water, but at least I will not be rigid: like ice.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
